The present invention relates to a vehicle occupant safety system with an airbag, which has a predetermined support force distribution in the filled or unfolded state, and with one or more energy-absorbing elements, which are attached to the airbag to unfold it and/or to increase its support force locally. The invention also relates to a method for supporting an occupant during an impact of the vehicle by filling and/or unfolding a airbag, so that it has a predetermined support force distribution.
The protective effect of airbags can be reduced if an occupant to be protected impacts it other than centrally. An airbag can additionally also be pushed through by the occupant with an especially high accident severity or with a diagonal impact, so that no further damping gas is available between the occupant and hard impact parts. Such problems occur with all known types of airbags.
Conventional airbags are filled by a gas generator during an impact of the vehicle. In addition, so-called “window bags” are known, which are rigidly mounted to the windows of a vehicle and have tubes filled with gas. Furthermore, mechanical airbags are known, which unfold in a purely mechanical manner with the help of a spring force. Moreover, so-called “support structure airbags” have been developed, whose support structure can be moved from a storage position to a restraint position by means of a gas flow. A plurality of hollow bodies connected to each other, forming a channel system, are filled by a targeted influencing of the gas flow. Together with the unfolding, the restraint volume limited by the support structure or the covering mounted therebetween is mounted, which is usually filled with the ambient air at an ambient pressure.
One object of the present invention is to provide an occupant safety system where the protective effect is improved in the case of a diagonal impact or of a person not sitting centrally in front of an airbag.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by the vehicle occupant safety system according to the invention, which includes an airbag with a predetermined support force distribution in the filled or unfolded state, and at least one energy-absorbing element that is attached to the airbag in order to unfold it and/or to increase its support force locally. The at least one energy-absorbing element is arranged in such a manner that the airbag has a funnel function with regard to an occupant to be supported and/or that the at least one energy-absorbing element is designed to be applied to an occupant and to at least partially following his movements, so as to exert an additional occupant-protecting function.
The invention also provides a method for supporting an occupant during an impact of a vehicle, by filling and/or unfolding an airbag in such a manner that it has a predetermined supporting force distribution, and guiding the occupant during the impact to a predetermined destination. The support force depending on the position obtains a component in the direction of the predetermined destination in a predetermined region of the airbag by means of one or more energy-absorbing elements and/or by applying at least one energy-absorbing element of the airbag to an applicant, which is designed to follow his movements at least partially, so as to exert an additional occupant-protecting function.
In an advantageous manner, the occupant is guided to the airbag at a predetermined destination by means of the funnel function or the specific support force distribution when impacting. The safety of the restraint system is increased thereby, as a pushing through of the airbag can be avoided in most cases in a targeted manner.
The at least one energy-absorbing element can have a foam rod or a foam bead. Thereby, the danger of pushing through can be reduced at critical locations.
According to a preferred embodiment, the energy-absorbing element has one or more gas-filled tubes. They are also suitable to give the airbag a shape which is suitable for the function.
The at least one energy-absorbing element can especially form a structure adapted to a human body. It can thereby be avoided that individual parts of the human body are strained excessively during the impact. The energy-absorbing elements preferably form a keyhole edge-like shape in the main impact region. The body of an occupant thereby impacts an evenly mounted surface during the impact, which can improve the occupant kinematics during the restraint.
It is provided according to a further embodiment that the at least one energy-absorbing element projects from the airbag for its support at a vehicle interior surface. Several of the energy-absorbing elements can naturally also project from the airbag for the support. It can e.g. be prevented by means of this additional support that the restraint system cannot fulfill its funnel function any longer during a diagonal impact.
Further, the energy-absorbing element(s) can form a tapering structure in the main impact direction. Cylindrical elements can for example be arranged in a V-shaped manner. Such a structure then provides that the occupant is increasingly guided in the direction of the center of V shape during his forward dislocation. This also results in that the airbag also encloses the occupant laterally to an essential part and thus takes on a helmet or protective suit function, especially if at least one energy-absorbing element is applied to the occupant and can partially follow his movements.
The airbag can in particular be part of a support structure airbag or of a mechanical airbag. The gas-filled tubes or the mechanical support elements and/or at least one additionally applied energy-absorbing or supporting element are thereby arranged in such a manner that they enable the funnel function and/or also the helmet and protective suit function.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.